1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for holding and displaying watches, rings, necklaces, or other ring-shaped objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved container for watches, jewelry, and other ring-shaped objects with a lock device which prevents the aforementioned objects from being removed from the container.
2. Description of Related Arts
Traditionally, a watch or an item of jewelry is held and displayed in a jewelry box. The watch or jewelry is inserted into a groove or onto a mount which is contained in the chamber of the jewelry box. A significant problem with the groove or the mount is that the watch or jewelry is frictionally held in the groove or onto the mount. Furthermore, the groove and the mount are also only frictionally held in the chamber of the jewelry box. As a result, the watch or jewelry may easily come out of its box. Any force or vibration can dislodge the watch or jewelry from the box. Furthermore, an individual may easily shoplift the watch or jewelry by exerting a force on the watch or jewelry greater than the frictional force which holds the watch or jewelry in the box.
The present invention concerns a container adapted to securely hold a ringshaped object. The container comprises of a body having a lock device. The lock device can be selectively positioned in an unlocked or a locked position. In the lock position, the lock device securely holds the ring-shaped invention in a slot in a face of the body. One of the advantages of the present invention is that the ring-shaped object cannot be accidentally taken out of its container. The lock device must be positioned in an unlocked position for the ring-shaped-object to be removed. Furthermore, the lock device is inconspicuous and cannot be seen except from a rear view of the container. As a consequence, the lock device does not disturb the aesthetic characteristics of the container. In addition, the lock device is simple to use and simple to manufacture. Further advantages and embodiments of the present invention may be ascertained from the description of the drawings and the description of the preferred embodiment.